Use of plural transmission time intervals (TTIs) for transmitting information related to a single hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) process is conventionally known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-9401).
Further, it is known that when downlink control information controlling plural uplink data transmissions is detected and the downlink control information instructs disabling of uplink data transmission, uplink data transmission is disabled and ACK is set in a HARQ process corresponding to uplink data transmission (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-165471).
Further, according to a known technique, a TTI transmission bundle having transmission time mapped on voice over IP (VoIP) arrive time is processed, the bundled TTI transmission is processed without acknowledgement, and indication that the bundled TTI transmission was correctly received is given (e.g., refer to Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2013-520140).
Under Long Term Evolution (LTE), transmit power control (TPC) of an uplink is under consideration. Further, under LTE, TTI bundling where a terminal successively transmits the same data by uplink is under consideration.